Mario's Huge Adventure
Mario's Huge Adventure is a Nintendo 3DS game that was released on March 27, 2011 in all regions. Story Princess Peach sends a letter to Mario and Luigi for coming over to the castle for some cake. Accepting this famous request, Mario and Luigi rush in the castle. While Mario was almost done finishing the cake, the princess suddenly vanished. Then Luigi pointed out that Bowser and his evil Koopalings are doing it again. Upset by this, Mario and Luigi start their next quest to save Princess Peach. Gameplay The story mode of the game can be played in either single-player mode or multiplayer cooperative mode. Players are allowed to join using Downloadable Play. The camera pans as players move farther away or closer to each other. However, there is a limit, and players who are far behind would lose a life. When a player loses a life, they would reappear in a bubble. The player can press the A Button rapidly to move the bubble closer to the surviving players. The time runs out to zero and then the "TIME'S UP!" banner falls at the top of the screen, but the banner tilts. They can then burst that bubble to free them and allow them to resume playing the game. However, if everyone has lost all their life's, or if someone loses a life and everyone else is in a bubble, then all players have to restart the level or from the midway point if the players had reached it. ? Blocks usually create one item for each player, but only if the player still has remaining lives. For example, a block can produce four Super Mushrooms when four players are playing, but it would only produce three if one player had lost all of their lives. If more than one player is playing, and that all players where in their starting form, when someone hits a ? Block it would contain mainly Super Mushrooms, but there is usually one helpful item in that ? Block like a Fire Flower or Boomerang Flower. A player can place them self in a bubble by pressing the Y Button on the 3DS. The player inside the bubble cannot be harmed by anything. The player inside the bubble can press A rapidly to bring themself closer to the other players that are currently not in a bubble. Bubbles can only burst when a player not in a bubble comes in contact with the bubble, or throws a fireballs, a shell or a boomerang at the bubble. If all the players are in a bubble, they would then have to restart the level. All players would have to return to their normal form, but the players don't lose any lifes. When one player grabs the Goal Pole at the end of the level, the other players would have a limited amount of time to grab the Goal Pole before the level ends. On the map screen, pressing the B button allows the player to go to a screen where items from Toad houses and extra items can be used. Pressing X on the map allows the player to go to any previously visited world. Up to three stars may appear on a player's profile. The first would appear if the player has beaten Bowser for the first time (using any method), the second would appear when if all levels have been beaten and the final one is when all Star Coins are collected. Levels The game has sixteen worlds, that all have a world map just like in New Super Mario Bros. There still are Toad Houses, Warp Cannons and Pipe Cannons. Enemies also patrol the overworld. If the enemies come in contact with the player(s), the player(s), must play an Enemy Course. All enemies of that specific kind must be defeated like for example, 2 Porcupuffers must be defeated in Beauty Beach to win. Each Enemy Course is different on each world. There are 48 courses in normal worlds and 48 courses in special worlds making that 96 courses in total in the game. Once a level is beaten, the player can return to it for a special mission to clear the course without taking damage, clear the course within 100 seconds or less or clear the course after finding the Star Coins. Special Worlds are unlocked after completing the game. The final stage in a specific Special World is unlocked by collecting all the Star Coins in each of the 8 normal worlds]]. Worlds Prankster Plains Dandy Desert Beauty Beach Slushy Snow Juicy Jungle Marvelous Mines Sunshine Sky Bowser's Castle Special Worlds Pretty Plains Dany's Desert Beautiful Beach Soda Snow Jerry's Jungle Maniac Mines Sunny Skies Bowser's Improved Castle Enemies Bosses *'Prankster Plains' *Goombas - Enemy Course enemies *Lemmy Koopa - Castle boss *'Dandy Desert' *Spinies - Enemy Course enemies *Morton Koopa Jr. - Airship boss *'Beauty Beach' *'Porcu-Puffer - Enemy Course enemies *Larry Koopa - Airship boss *'Slushy Snow *Ice Bros. - Enemy Course enemies *Wendy O. Koopa - Airship boss *'Juicy Jungle' *Stalking Piranha Plants - Enemy Course enemies *Iggy Koopa - Castle boss *'Marvelous Mines' *Bullet Bills - Enemy Course enemies *Roy Koopa - Airship boss *'Sunshine Sky' *Lakitu - Enemy Course enemy *Ludwig von Koopa - Airship boss *'Bowser's Castle' *Podoboos - Enemy Course enemies *Bowser - Castle boss *Bowser - Final Castle boss Special World Bosses Special 1 Bosses: Piranha Plants - Enemy Course enemies More to come... Power-Ups Small Mario Super Mario Fire Mario Boomerang Mario Invincible Mario Blocks Prize Block Brick Block Used Block POW Block Coin Block Roulette Block Items and Objects Super Mushroom 1-Up Mushroom Boomerang Flower Coin Fire Flower Red Ring Red Coin Blue Coin Super Star Star Coin Dash Coin P-Switch ? Switch Springboard Donut Lift Checkpoint Flag Beanstalk Trivia *This game was released in Australia just 4 days before the 3DS' release. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2011